


Sinners - Day 11, Explaining your relationship to a disapproving third party

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [11]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that what you and Godric are doing is a sin?” Thomas almost snarled, getting right into Eric’s face. Eric just rolled his eyes, obviously not only humans were still going on about this.</p><p>“And you are aware that you are a vampire, right? Do you really think your god still approves of anything you do?” Eric raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners - Day 11, Explaining your relationship to a disapproving third party

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, no smut in this one... but the next one is already written and I promise I'm getting back to the sexy times with that
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Eric was annoyed when Thomas followed him on his way out on the fourth night they spent as guests of the young vampire and his maker. Godric and Eric had decided to accept the hospitality of the barely a decade old vampire and his almost a century old maker Elizabeth, while they were in Atlanta. It was always easier to place yourself within easy reach of the local vampire sheriff than to find your own accommodation and try to evade his spies - and Thomas and Elizabeth were loyal subjects of the sheriff, who would certainly report Eric’s and Godric’s every move to him. 

As long as their business would keep them in town, it would be child’s play to make those two believe that Eric and Godric were playing by the rules, while they were doing whatever they pleased. Wouldn’t be half that easy if they had to evade spies they didn’t know on sight. And it being 1964, in the deep South, it was better to stay with other people instead of attracting attention as two males who lived together. Almost a thousand years had passed since Eric had been made a vampire, and yet, humans still thought love between two men to be impossible and a sin.

So far Thomas and Elizabeth had mostly left them in peace, but Eric could see that Thomas was on some kind of mission tonight. He turned in the hallway to face the approaching vampire.

“You know that what you and Godric are doing is a sin?” Thomas almost snarled, getting right into Eric’s face. Eric just rolled his eyes, obviously not only humans were still going on about this.

“And you are aware that you are a vampire, right? Do you really think your god still approves of anything you do?” Eric raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

“How dare you?” The young vampire yelled.

“No, how dare you to accuse me, several hundred years your elder, of committing a sin in the eyes of a god I never believed in, not even as a human?” Eric’s voice had turned to ice. He saw Godric appear at the far end of the hallway, then hide in the shadow of a doorway, apparently intending to stay out of this.

“Even if it’s not a sin, or you don’t care about that, it’s not natural! You’re both male!” 

Eric sighed, he didn’t want to deal with this stupidity. But he had to play nice, if they didn’t want to flee the area. 

“And? At least we both have the same kind of equipment and know how to handle it.” His lips twitched in amusement when Thomas sputtered in outrage. “And as you have certainly heard, or we wouldn’t have this conversation, we both enjoy the handling immensely.”

Thomas opened his mouth, but nothing except for a few strangled noises came out. This was proving to be fun, so Eric decided to toy with the young vampire some more.

“Maybe you should invest in earplugs if it bothers you so much…,” he put a finger up to his mouth as if in thought, “or maybe you should join us tonight so we can show you just how pleasurable it can be to lay with a man.” Not that Eric had any intentions to sleep with the rather mousy looking guy, and he was sure neither did Godric. But the look on Thomas’ face was more than worth it.

“How…,” he sputtered, “I’d never… not with a man… and certainly not with you.” Thomas sucked in an unneeded breath, clearly trying to calm himself. “If it’s not enough for you to put your dick into Godric, find yourself a girl! I won’t play the girl for you!”

“And you think Godric does?” Eric laughed.

“Well, you certainly don’t, just look at you! You’re not feminine at all!” 

“Neither is Godric, I know his body as well as mine and it’s most certainly male.” The grin didn’t want to leave Eric’s face, it was so much fun to bait this bigot American idiot. “And let me tell you a secret,” he bent down to whisper into Thomas’ ear who instinctively leaned closer, “it’s me spreading my legs for Godric most of the time, not the other way round.”

It was almost comical how fast Thomas stepped away, staring at him in disbelief. Eric straightened again.

“And as much fun as it was to watch your reactions, I’m going to end our conversation here. If you or your maker really have a problem with us, I am sure your sheriff can find another place for us to stay while we are in the area. We’re not going to hide who we are just because you are still stuck in your bigot, human ways. Did I make myself clear?”

Thomas only nodded, then hurried back down the hallway, passing Godric without noticing his presence. Godric walked up to Eric when Thomas had vanished up the stairs.

“You left quite an impression on the poor thing.” Godric’s eyes sparkled with amusement and there was an mischievous smile on his face. “We should be especially enthusiastic tonight, don’t you think?”

Eric just laughed at that and turned to leave the house with Godric. The sooner they had concluded their business, the sooner they could leave this house and it’s inhabitants behind.


End file.
